


He'll Have to Go

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Syverson calls home to try to reconnect with the woman he left behind. All the fluff. Inspired by Elvis's song He'll Have to Go.
Relationships: Captain Syverson/OFC, Captain Syverson/Original Female Character, Syverson/OFC, Syverson/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	He'll Have to Go

Syverson sat in the corner of the rec room. They were between missions, and the men were extra rowdy with their few days of rest outside of regular daily duties. A poker game was in full swing, and the radio blared a guitar riff that mashed with the constant drums.

He stared at the sat phone in his hands. The last mission had almost gone sideways. If the lookout hadn't spotted the glare off the opening window, the gunmen could have taken out his small scout of three.

He would never have seen Cecily again. That was his first thought after the situation settled. That was his only thought the rest of the night.

His thumb hovered over the last number before he pressed it. Three rings later, her voice nearly brought him to tears.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cec."

For a second, he thought the call dropped out. She was quiet when she finally spoke.

"Sy?"

"Yeah. It's me."

"Look… I can't talk right now."

"Just a minute. Please. I just need to hear your voice."

She sighed, and whispered an "excuse me" to someone. "Are you drunk, Sy?"

"Of course not."

"What's with the loud music? You in a bar?"

Syverson motioned for a private to lower the music.

"I'm on base. In the rec room. We have some down time, so the guys are enjoying themselves." He listened for a moment until he heard the voice in the background again. "You have a guy there?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

"Is it serious?" He bit his bottom lip.

"No."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Four," she whispered.

"Months?"

She didn't answer.

Syverson ran a hand over his shaved head. "Tell him to leave."

"No. I'm not—"

"You can't say what I want to hear with another man there. Tell him to leave."

"Sy," she whispered. He pictured her rubbing her forehead. "Hang on."

It took a few minutes. He heard him ask her if everything was all right. Then, an "I'll call you tomorrow," and Cecily was back on the phone.

"Do you love him?"

"It's only been four dates, Sy."

"And he's in your apartment? We were officially together two months before I saw inside your place."

"You were different."

"You like this guy better?"

"No, I…"

"What?"

"I didn't trust myself around you. Not alone."

A smile pulled at Syverson's lips.

"Do you still love me, Cec?"

"You broke it off, Sy."

"I know I did."

"It's been ten months."

"I wanted better for you than a life waiting for me to come home, but…"

"But what?"

"I think about you every damn day, sugar. Maybe it's selfish, and I wouldn't blame you if you told me to shove it up my ass, but I love you, Cecily. Do you love me?"

"Sy…," her voice trailed off.

"I can barely hear you. Put those sweet lips closer to the phone." He dropped his voice lower. "Close your eyes. It's just you and me together. All alone. Yes or no, darlin'. I'll understand if you moved on."

The line was quiet until she took a shaky breath.

"I never stopped loving you, Sy."

Her voice cracked, and Syverson lowered his head.

"God, Cecily, those are the sweetest words I've ever heard." He ran a hand over his beard. "I know I messed up when I left. There hasn't been a day I haven't second-guessed that decision, but I—"

"Shut up, Sy. When are you coming home?"

He smiled. "Two months."

"And for how long?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On you."

"On me? How?"

"I got offered a position stateside, if I want it. I'd have six months to think it over. Then it's that or deployment."

"What's it got to do with me?"

"Well, maybe there's a question I wanna ask you before I make my decision."

"Sy, don't you dare ask me that over the phone."

"First of all, I didn't say what I was asking. Second, I'm not asking now. I need to make up for the shit way I left, first. We've got time."

"We've got a lot to make up for."

"Yes, we do. What're you gonna tell Mr. Four Dates?"

Cecily laughed. "The truth. The love of my life came to his senses."

"That's an understatement." He glanced around the room and saw a few men watching him. "Listen, sugar, I've got a list of guys here who want to use this phone."

"I remember how it goes."

"I'd stay on here all night if I could."

"I know. Think you can call me tomorrow?"

"I'll certainly try. I love you, Cec."

"I love you, too, Sy."

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Sweetest words I ever heard."


End file.
